Mission Oruma
by Angel Shirai
Summary: ShikaIno. The Sound is no longer a threat, but Akatsuki still is. Ino is sent to retrieve information about them in Ensu Village. Her mission? Become concubine to Masuyo Takehiko. Her partner? Nara Shikamaru. Can someone say 'trouble?
1. Chapter 1: It Finally Ends

**Mission Oruma**

**Chapter 1: ****It Finally Ends**

In a village hidden in the leaves, on the streets of the sandy roads, people stood looking around with remorseful eyes at the many corpses that littered the roads of Konoha. Atop the Hokage Monument, stood several figures.

"He's dead. Orochimaru is dead." A blonde-haired man whispered, clenching his fist. The man beside him with black hair laid a hand on his companions shoulder.

"He won't be able to harm anyone anymore, and it's all thanks to you, Naruto." His companion spoke. A pink-haired and light green eyed woman stepped forward, joining her team-mates.

"Everything is thanks to you. Some of the world's most dangerous criminals are gone, thanks to you." She whispered. The blonde smirked, slowly turning around and shaking his head.

"No. It's thanks to all of us. But so many people died." Naruto said, clenching his fist tighter and hanging his head. A soft, dainty footstep was heard, and a long, blue-haired female walked to him with silent, confident, and graceful steps. Her small, pale, and fragile-looking hands gently lifted his sculpted face up.

"The people died for something they believed in. They died for their loved ones, for their home. They put their trust in you, and the only way you would ever betray that trust is to give up on life." She said softly, smiling at him. His eyes blinked in mild surprise, which soon disappeared to be replaced by happiness.

"Konoha can begin anew. The buildings will be rebuilt; everything will be better then ever. Sometimes the only way to a new beginning, is the sacrifice of something else." Tsunade said wisely, stepping up and smiling at Naruto. "The people closest to you are the most important. If you don't tell them how much they really mean to you, they'll be gone before you know it."

"Then I guess now would be as good a time as any."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke, who was smirking. He turned to Sakura, his hands reaching out to grasp hers softly.

"Sasuke?" She questioned as he laced her fingers with his. His eyes turned to look deep into hers, and he smiled genuinely.

"Sakura, I love you."

There were gasps, and tears glittered at the corner of her light green eyes as she choked back a sob. She stepped forward, her body falling against his. His arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her.

"Forever." She sobbed. "I've been waiting forever to hear those words."

As their lips met in a sweet kiss, clapping was heard. However, the sentimental moment was interrupted by Konoha's Number 1 Unpredictable Ninja.

"Sasuke-teme! You're trying to gain all the attention again! I'm not gonna be outshined by you!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Naruto that's not-," He was cut off.

"Hinata-chan! I love you!" He cried, before delivering a swift kiss to her rosy pink lips. The kiss was broken by a very powerful punch that sent him skidding away, courtesy of one Haruno Sakura.

"BAKA!!! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HINATA JUST TO BEST SASUKE!!!" She screamed at him. Hinata blushed red, touching her lips with her fingertips. Naruto groaned, sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

"But I wasn't taking advantage of her! I really do love her!" He cried. Sakura blinked, dumbfounded. There was a chuckle, and everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"Naruto played another prank on you. He used Sasuke's moment of truth as a chance to confess to Hinata. Troublesome." The Nara muttered, until a light blonde-haired woman smacked his shoulder.

"Even though it was slightly mean, at least he confessed in a partly romantic way!" Ino said, defending the act of romance. Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder, scowling. Chouji was standing behind them, absentmindedly munching on a bag of chips.

"I give him props for taking Sakura's punch." Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement to his comment. There was a nod of agreement from Shino, who stood beside the canine user and his dog. Sakura's eyes lit up with fire, and she made a fist with her hand, the other one grabbing the opposite upper arm.

"Would you like one too? It's free of charge." She growled menacingly. Kiba gulped and stepped back, his hands up in surrender. Akamaru whined, hiding behind Kiba's legs. There was a snort from their right.

"Morons." Hyuuga Neji remarked, turning his head away from them. Tenten grinned from beside Neji, and she put her elbow on his shoulder, leaning her face towards his.

"Be careful what you say Neji-kun. Sakura might just decide to turn to you next, but then again I'd get to you first." She teased. Neji turned his head to look at her, smirking.

"There's no doubt about that Tenten." He told her, before wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her. She was surprised at first, but soon melted at his touch. Lee was ecstatic from beside them.

"THE JOYS OF LOVE!!!" He proclaimed, tears running down his face. Gai joined him in spouting random sentence about "fountains" and "youth".

"I'm so glad I got the latest Icha Icha Paradise book from the bookstore before they destroyed it." Kakashi said, reading his book gleefully. Kurenai punched the back of his head, snarling at him.

"Just wait until I tell Rin you dirty-loving pervert!" (1)

"Too late."

The two women teamed up on the crying man as his precious book was ripped away from him. Jiraiya was happily looking around at all the loving couples, taking small notes in his book of "research".

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she looked around.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

A/N The first chapter is OUT!! Ah BOO YA! Okay, so I only have about 2 and a half chapters finished, but then again I won't be focusing on this story as much. It's kinda like a side-project. Please bear with me though! Anyway, this is just a prologue. I'll get into the real plot at chapter two. Anyways, please R and R, I'd appreciate your comments!

(1) - For those who don't know, Rin was Kakashi's teammate way back when Kakashi just graduated from the academy. She has pink hair like Sakura, and markings on her cheeks (like Kiba). But unlike both of them, she's quieter and more reserved. She had a crush on Kakashi, but was very secretive about it (unlike Sakura).

Japanese Glossary

(Name)-teme: Roughly translates to bastard. Also a rude way of addressing someone.  
Baka: Idiot, stupid. 


	2. Chapter 2: New Mission

**Mission Oruma**

**Chapter 2: New Mission**

The white clouds drifted by the village of Konoha, and one ninja was lounging on the hill, lying on the lush green grass and napping. The sun shone brightly, but he lay in the shade of a tree which shielded him from the bright rays. The sound of grass forcefully moved was heard, and he opened a lazy eye to see his former team-mate Yamanaka Ino hovering over him and smiling.

She spun and plopped down into the spot beside him, her eyes still looking into his lazy one.

"Hi Shika!" She exclaimed. Shikamaru grunted in greeting, before closing his eye. She giggled. "Napping?" There was a small noise of affirmation, and she sighed, shaking her head. "Lazy bum." She teased. His eye opened again, peeking at her and he grinned.

"Troublesome woman." He retorted. She mock-scowled at him, sticking her tongue out. She stretched like a cat, making a small satisfied noise, before falling back on the grass. Turning on her side to look at him, she smiled, poking his side with her finger.

"Up." She commanded. He made a noise of irritation. She poked him again. "Now." He sighed, turning his head to look at her.

"Why?" He muttered. Ino grinned.

"We've been asked to report to Hokage-sama for a mission briefing." She told him. He sighed again, sitting up lazily and rubbing his forehead.

"Mendokuse." He growled. Ino sat up as well, laughing and smacking his arm.

"Come on, or else we'll keep Hokage-sama waiting." She said. He grumbled curses under his breath before getting up, beginning to walk with an already-up Yamanaka Ino. The woman was more bubbly and cheerful then she usually was, and Shikamaru could understand that as he looked around at the half-complete buildings.

After the war with the Sound, which was two years ago, Konoha was in shambles, and the majority of the city needed to be rebuilt in the shortest time possible. With help from Suna, most of the high-level ninjas had to devote most of their time to helping fix up buildings. Konoha was almost done being rebuilt, but there were certain sectors of the city that needed to be fixed up (that included the Uchiha property which Sakura and Sasuke would be moving into soon).

Tenten was walking by, carrying a board of wood and she had a few nails in her mouth. She caught sight of the two and waved as they reciprocated the gesture. Tenten looked at the patch of empty space in the building, before smacking the wooden board onto it and nailing it down with a hammer.

Nearby, Naruto was painting a building red, doing his trademark spiral before covering it with more paint. Sasuke was a step below, helping. He yelled at Naruto for spilling a drop of paint onto his hair, and henceforth started a shouting match.

Sakura coincidentally walked by, as she had to patrol the areas in case medical attention was needed to the workers and ninjas. Her eyes narrowed, and she began to shout at the two boys, telling them to quit goofing off and start working. They quieted down and went straight back to painting, that is, until Hinata came along.

It was a hot day, and she had taken it upon herself to make some drinks for the workers. Holding a tray with two cups, she offered them to Naruto and Sasuke, and the two rivals jumped down to gulp the ice cold lemonade. Hinata smiled; glad she could help a little bit. Naruto pecked her on the lips before leaping back up to continue work. Sasuke's lips, however, lingered on Sakura's a little longer then they were supposed to, and Naruto had to insult him for the Uchiha to jump back up and continue working, shouting a remark back at the blonde ninja which resulted in another shouting match.

Neji and Lee were close by, nailing boards into buildings like Tenten was. Lee was working diligently, proclaiming that if he didn't finish nailing 100 boards by dinnertime, he would do 500 laps around Konoha. Neji kept ignoring the enthusiastic ninja and focusing on his work, while sneaking glances at the surname-less woman.

All three of the women saw Ino and Shikamaru walking by, and they ran up to her.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called. Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Big Forehead Girl!" Ino mocked. They fake-glared at each other before bursting into giggles. "So what's up?" She asked. Tenten grinned.

"We're planning a party, to celebrate the rebuilding of Konoha." Ino looked puzzled.

"I thought we did that two years ago, the night after the war." Ino said. Hinata shook her head.

"This is to commemorate the completion of the rebuilding of Konoha. We know you and Shikamaru-san have been called on a mission, but when will you be back?" She asked. Ino shrugged.

"Shika-kun and I are going to Hokage-sama now." Ino answered. Sakura's face turned devilish.

"_Shika-kun_?" She asked. Hinata and Tenten giggled from beside her. Ino blushed, turning her head away.

"Yeah, Shika-kun. It's my personal nickname for him." Ino answered. Tenten grinned.

"So I can't call Shikamaru, _Shika-kun_?" Tenten asked. Ino glared at her.

"No. You can't." She growled. There was a giggle from Hinata.

"_Possessive_ much, Ino-chan?" Hinata commented. Ino blushed. Before she was about to protest, there was some loud commotion coming from behind Ino, and the three girls looked back before their eyes widened.

"Ino. Don't look behind-," Sakura started, but Ino did anyways. What she saw sent something tightening in her chest. Temari of the Sand was talking with Shikamaru. He was smirking, she was smiling. Some of the younger workers were glaring at the Nara, wishing that the sultry woman of Suna was talking to them. One of them was distracted from doing his work properly, and the hammer he had in his hand slipped, flying off.

"Watch out!"

**BAM**

Ino was sent flying to the ground, and blood splattered.

"Ino!"

The Yamanaka winced, sitting up slowly and clutching her wounded arm. She cursed.

"I get hurt even _before _I get the damn mission briefing." Ino growled sullenly. There were fast footsteps, and as she turned around she was looking into the concerned eyes of one Nara Shikamaru.

"Ino, are you alright?" Ino blinked, before nodding slowly.

"It's only a flesh wound, nothing much." She said, her brain not registering the pain. Shikamaru removed her arm from the wound before cursing loudly.

"_Just_ a flesh wound? Damn it Ino I can see your bone!" He said, before her nerves finally reacted and Ino bit back a whimper. Sakura pushed the frantic genius aside, immediately setting to work on repairing her flesh. Temari stood behind the Nara, glancing worriedly at Ino.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Ino looked between the Sand woman and Shikamaru, her eyes narrowing as she looked away.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Temari blinked in mild shock, before nodding.

"Okay." She replied. Ino's eyes softened as she realized the sincerity in the woman's words and guilt began to weigh upon her. She shouldn't have snapped at Temari when all she was trying to do was find out if she was okay.

"There. It's better. But you have to rest it for a few days, or else I'm afraid something might go wrong. Your chakra path was damaged slightly at the impact, but it'll recover once you give it a few days." Sakura told her. Ino smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Standing up, Ino winced slightly as her arm stung. Hinata stepped forward, her byakugan activating before she used Jyuuken. Ino blinked as the pain went away. Hinata smiled.

"I numbed the pain for you. It'll wear off in a few hours, but you'll gradually get used to the pain as your chakra path clears." Hinata told her. Ino smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Hinata merely nodded. Tenten frowned.

"Everyone has something to contribute except me." Tenten muttered. Ino laughed, waving it off.

"It's okay." She said, before she winced again. Her back was hurting from when she fell on it. Tenten brightened, waving her over. Tenten fished out a senbon needle, twirling it in her fingers. Ino stared at her warily. "What are you planning to do with that?" She asked. Tenten smirked.

"Trust me." And she did. Tenten stuck the needle in a certain part of her back between her shoulder blades.

"Ow!" Ino exclaimed, but as Tenten started to gently spin the senbon needle in Ino's back, the Yamanaka relaxed. "That actually feels… good." She said. Tenten took the needle out, smiling.

"I've been learning acupuncture. It's a great way to relieve tight muscles and soreness." The weapon specialist said. "However, it can also be lethal when in a ninja's hands." Everyone blanched, reminding themselves to never get on her bad side.

"Right then. Ino, we have to go." Shikamaru said. The Yamanaka's eyes widened and she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and rushed off, not before saying goodbye to everyone.

* * *

"We're here now Hokage-sama!" Ino shouted, bursting into the room. Tsunade glanced up from her paper work, smiling.

"Oh good. Here, the mission file." She said, handing them a folder. Ino opened it up, looking at the picture of a man. "His name is Masuyo Takehiko. His father is Masuyo Ichiro, the daimyo of Ensu village. I need you, Ino, to become a concubine and retrieve information about Akatsuki from him. I'm giving you two months. Shikamaru will come as backup about 2 weeks after you arrive." Tsunade told her. Ino nodded.

"Hai."

"The rest of your missions details are in the file, so please go over them. There's also a map of Ensu in the file, so try to look that over. Come to the north gate at 8 in the morning. We have a carriage waiting for you. You'll be posing as the daughter of a noble family going on a trip but your carriage was attacked by rogue bandits."

Shizune handed Ino a box, and when the Yamanaka opened it up, it had a beautiful kimono lying in it. She gasped.

"Wear that when you come to the gate, and make sure you look like you've been running for your life. Understood?"

"Hai." The two ninja's chorused. Tsunade nodded in satisfaction.

"Dismissed."

* * *

A/N And here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, and please be patient! I have a writer's block on the third chapter, and it doesn't look like it's going anywhere. BUT FEAR NOT! I WILL OVERCOME IT WITH MY YOUTHFUL STRENGTH AND PASSION!! (laughs) Don't you just love spouting "youth" phrases like that? 'Tis why I love Lee and Gai!

**Japanese Glossary**

(Name)-sama: A suffix used to a person you hold in high regards, or someone with power.  
Mendokuse: Troublesome  
(Name)-san: A suffix used to address someone politely.  
(Name)-kun: A suffix used to address a boy (usually in an affectionate way)  
(Name)-chan: A suffix used to address someone younger then you, or used between very close female friends.  
Daimyo: Duke, or Lord of a town (I think)  
Hai: Yes 

**Name Meanings  
**

Masuyo: 'to increase the world'  
Takehiko: 'bamboo prince' or 'soldier prince'  
Ichiro: 'first son'


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving

**Mission Oruma**

**Chapter 3: Arriving**

"Hello? I'm here to speak to Setsuka." Ino asked, walking into the Konoha Chemical Laboratory. The sound of high heels clacking against the floor was heard, and someone walked in from another entrance. She had black hair, and a lab coat on. She wore a black mini skirt that was snug against her thighs, and a dark green top. Glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose, but she took them off when Ino walked in. In her hands was a clipboard.

"Let's see… Yamanaka Ino, I presume?" She asked. Ino nodded, marvelling at the smoothness of her voice. "And your partner, Nara Shikamaru. Where is he?" She asked. Ino grinned slightly, laughing awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"He'll be here in a second. He told me to go ahead." Ino said, hoping she wouldn't mind. Setsuka smiled, nodding her head. Her smile was gentle and comforting, and Ino loosened up a bit around the other woman. It almost seemed as if she was expecting that answer.

"Of course. We'll just wait here for him."

It was a few minutes before Shikamaru walked lazily into the room. He smirked at Setsuka, waving a hand.

"Hey Setsuka." He greeted. Setsuka nodded her head to him. Her eyes glinted.

"Late as always, Shikamaru."

Ino looked between the two, wondering how well they really knew each other.

"Now we can begin. Please follow me." She led them to a small room filled with vials all bubbling different, bright colours. Walking near the back, she lifted a small vial from a rack and handed it gently to Ino. It bubbled bright red, and there were specks of lighter reds in it. The concoction glowed brightly in the dark room.

"And what does this one do?" Shikamaru asked, gazing lazily at the chemical. Setsuka smirked, putting her glasses on and adjusting them on the bridge of her nose. She flipped a few pages in her clipboard, and skimmed it quickly.

"Erases memory." She explained curtly. "However, it's lethal to ninjas, as it reacts rather negatively to the larger amount of chakra in a ninja's body rather then a normal human's. It won't kill you, but you will be permanently injured and possibly not ever be able to move any part of your body." She explained. Her eyes closed, and she sighed. "Something about your mission, Yamanaka-san, Shikamaru-san." She said.

"What?" Ino asked as she looked at the tired form of the other woman. Setsuka's eyes opened, and her emerald green eyes pierced through their souls as she looked at them.

"Despite the fact Ensu is a normal village; you aren't the only ninjas there. Just a warning."

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other in confusion, before bowing.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." They left, Ino holding the vial carefully but firmly. They left the KCL and Ino went back to her apartment. She carefully laid the vial with her kimono and went to take a shower.

* * *

The next day, Ino got up early and dressed in her kimono, slipping the vial in a discreet place in her kimono. She styled her hair nicely and walked out of her apartment, heading to the designated Konoha gate.

As she arrived, Ino saw Shikamaru already there with Tsunade and the rest of their friends. They were all there to wish her good luck. Before she neared, Tsunade told them all to dirty her kimono, and Ino sighed.

"Sorry Ino-pig." Sakura apologized before kicking dirt on her kimono. Ino sent a weak smile in her direction. Hinata walked up next, bowing.

"Gomen, Ino-chan." Hinata said, before messing her hair up. Tenten walked up next, hesitant.

"I mean no harm or anything but…" Tenten trailed off, before rushing at her friend and pushing her to the ground. Ino got right back up, enduring the pain. Naruto was next, and he looked at her apologetically.

"This'll hurt…" He said, before his nails sharpened and he quickly scratched her face. Ino winced, but said nothing. Sasuke walked up, sighing.

"It's a mission, so I'm not really sorry." He said. Ino expected it of Sasuke. The Uchiha dashed up and punched her in the gut, although it was a rather weak punch in his opinion. It hurt, but Ino could handle it. Chouji was up next, and he was almost in tears. Ino walked up to him, wiping them away.

"It's okay." She whispered softly. "Go ahead." Chouji nodded, before tripping her and she ended up eating dirt. Getting up, Ino flinched and wiped her face. She sent a reassuring smile at Chouji, and Neji then walked up.

"Forgive me." He said, bowing his head slightly before taking out a kunai and dashing past her several times, creating cuts everywhere on her body and gashes in her kimono. The Hyuuga prodigy was the last to inflict harm on Ino, and she walked up to Shikamaru and Tsunade, albeit wincing.

Shikamaru helped her into the carriage, and they left. The Hokage saw them off before going back to her office.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. Ino sent him a smile.

"I'll be fine." She said quickly. They sat across from each other in the carriage. She shifted uncomfortably, playing with the hem of her kimono sleeve. Setsuka's warning sent her on edge, and she hoped that if there _was_ a ninja in Ensu village, that she would be able to take care of herself. Ino wanted to show Shikamaru that she could take care of herself.

The carriage slowed to a stop, and Ino walked out with Shikamaru. He gently helped her out of the carriage, being mindful of her injuries. Ino blushed hotly as he did so, wondering why she felt so vulnerable now. It wasn't as if she hadn't been touched by Shikamaru before. What was happening to her?

"I'll be scouting the area and the village for a while." Shikamaru said, snapping her out of her thoughts, and Ino noticed how serious he was. Straightening up, she nodded, but winced. Shikamaru smiled lazily. "Don't overexert yourself." He said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she blushed. "And don't worry. I'll be making my appearance in a couple of weeks. Just wait for me." She nodded.

"Right. I'll be going now." She said, before breaking off in a run, disappearing through the bushes and the trees. Shikamaru watched her go, and looked longingly at her disappearing back. He waited slightly, before leaping into the trees and bounding after her, like a true ninja.

* * *

"Ugh. I hate guard duty. Hardly _anything _ever happens. All we do is let people in and out of the village." One of the soldiers muttered, cracking his neck. The soldier beside him whacked him in the back of his head, making the other yelp in pain.

"Idiot! Without us, all those godforsaken murderers and thieves and criminals would get into Ensu! It's our duty to separate the good from the bad." He lectured, and the other yawned while picking his ear.

"Right, right. Sure. The other good thing about this job is that it pays well." He said, yawning again. His partner's eyes twitched and a vein pop appeared on one side of his head. Suddenly, a young lady (guess who) comes crashing through the bushes on the right, panting and gasping for air as she looked helplessly at the two soldiers.

"P-please…" she gasped, reaching out to them with a quivering hand and shining eyes. "Help…" And then she fainted. The two soldiers blinked in shock, before the smarter one pushed his partner off.

"What are you doing there standing like an idiot? Go get a doctor!" He screamed, rushing to the fallen girl. Unbeknownst to him, a ninja was watching from the shadows, his hand tightening as he saw the soldier roll the girl onto her back, checking her injuries. His chakra flared slightly, only for a second or two before he realized what he had done. He only hoped there were no ninjas in the village.

* * *

Ino waited patiently as a couple of people came and picked her up, carrying her to god knows where. She felt herself being laid on a bed, and someone checking her pulse and head. After seeing nothing wrong, the doctor began tending to her wounds, and Ino had to be careful not to wince when she felt antiseptic seep into her skin.

After her wounds were bandaged, she felt someone tuck her in before leaving. The door closed with a click, and Ino's eyes shot open as she looked around the room without moving. There was a window located beside her bed, which was pushed against the wall. A chair was situated beside her bed, probably from where the doctor sat to tend to her wounds.

Other than that, the room was bare and smelled of medicine. Her finely honed kunoichi senses detected footsteps and hushed voice outside the door, and she sat up as the door opened. Her nerves jittered inside her, but on the outside she merely looked to the door and watched as whom she assumed the doctor and the daimyo walked in.

"Oh! You're awake." The doctor exclaimed. She was an old woman, her back hunched. She shuffled over to the bed, sitting on the chair. "How are you feeling, dear?" Ino smiled at the woman, tilting her head as she bowed slightly. Ino could tell she was going to like her.

"A little worse for wear, but much better than before. I thank you." Ino said. The old woman merely chuckled.

"Yes, of course." The daimyo walked forward, bowing slightly to Ino with a smile on his face.

"Hello. My name is Masuyo Ichiro, and I'm the daimyo of Ensu village." He said. Ino pretended to be shocked, and she bowed low to the man.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "It is an honour, Lord Daimyo. I am Yagato Izumi, the daughter of Yagato Tsubaki and Yagato Isamu. I am from a noble family, but we are not well known." She finished sheepishly. The daimyo chuckled.

"Well then, it would not be hospitable for me to just leave you at an inn. Please amuse this old man and come stay at my home until you are able to go back to your home." Ino blinked in surprise, bringing her hands to her chest.

"You would do me such an honour?" She asked breathlessly. Ino bowed low to the daimyo. "Thank you very much, Lord Daimyo." The daimyo gently forced her up from her bow, laughing.

"It is the least I can do for someone who has just had such an awful experience. Which reminds me, what happened?" He questioned gently. Ino looked down, feinting her sadness.

"I was in a carriage, on my way to another village. But we were attacked by bandits and…and…" She began to sob, and the daimyo patted her back in a comforting way.

"There, there. No need to speak any more about it. I understand. Now then, rest here until Kaede tells you your wounds have healed. Then you will come and stay with my family." He smiled, and Ino thanked him before he walked out of the room. The old woman named Kaede smiled at her, before gesturing for her to take off her kimono.

"Now, let's take a look at those wounds, shall we?"

Ino smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

A/N PHEW!! It's finally out! The third chapter of Mission Oruma! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I don't know when the fourth chapter will be out, but please bear with me until then! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Japanese Glossay**

(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you (polite)  
(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Kunoichi: Female ninja  
Daimyo: Lord of a village. Literally translates to "great name". 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

**Mission Oruma**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Family**

"Well, it looks like you've completely healed."

Ino smiled gratefully at the old woman seated at the side of her bed. Dirty bandages lay forgotten on the floor, and Ino adjusted the plain kimono she wore. It had been a gift from Kaede.

"Lord Daimyo is on his way here. You should go and wait outside for the carriage to come." Kaede said with a peaceful smile on her face. Ino bowed and got off the bed, heading out the door as the medic followed her.

"Thank you so very much, Kaede-sama." Ino said, bowing low to the person who could very well pass as her grandmother. "The past few days were quite enjoyable. I hope to visit you very soon." The old woman laughed, bowing and patting Ino's shoulder.

"I would like that very much, Izumi-chan." Kaede said. "You are a very refreshing young girl. I hope you find happiness." Ino smiled and stepped forward to lightly embrace the old woman. Kaede laughed. The familiar sound of horses soon arrived, and a wooden carriage greeted their eyes. "Go now, your carriage is here."

Ino bowed once more to Kaede, before stepping into the carriage with the help of a nearby guard. The benches inside the carriage were soft and plush, a delight to sit on. Ino only wondered what the mansion would be like. Goodness knows she'd be living like a queen.

* * *

And she was right.

The entrance to the estate was pure heaven. Flowers, ponds, traditional stone statues; possibly everything you could think of. It could literally take your breath away.

"Ah! Yagato-san! Come, come." Ichiro was smiling brightly, ushering the girl inside the house and bringing her to a private room. There was a small low table and three cushions surrounding it. On one of the cushions was a regal-looking woman, her hair tied up in an elaborate style. She wore several layers of silk kimonos, and she sat with impeccable posture.

As Ino entered, the woman bowed. Ino did as well, and she suddenly felt underdressed. She took a seat at one of the cushions, and Ichiro at the other. A servant scurried in and poured the tea, whilst the woman she assumed was the wife, handed the tea to the daimyo and Ino, who accepted it with a slight nod.

"Yagato-san, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Masuyo Kimiko. Kimiko, this is Yagato Izumi. Her carriage was attacked by bandits." Kimiko seemed to gasp quietly, holding her sleeve up to cover her mouth. She bowed to Ino, gracefully like a swan.

"I offer my condolences, Yagato-san." Kimiko said. Ino seemed to shrink under her, despite the fact she was bowing to the ninja-in-disguise. Her voice was beautifully matured, seeming to remind Ino of a soft piano playing. This woman was one raised in a rich society, no doubt. Ino bowed back, hopeful that the daimyo's wife would not think her an impostor.

"They are greatly appreciated, Lady Daimyo." Ino said, careful to keep a hushed voice. Her disguise called for a quiet, almost breathy voice. It helped conceal the actual tone of her voice, and at the same time make her almost blend in and seem invisible.

"Lord Daimyo, I cannot seem to find Takehiko-sama." A maid said, bowing in shame. "Neither Chouko-sama nor Kotone-sama have seen him." Kimiko gave her a passing glance, one filled with indifference. Though Ino did not show it on the outside (after being drilled in the Traditional Art of the Kunoichi), she began to twitter nervously. Would she be meeting her target sooner than she thought?

"And Mio-san?" The maid tensed.

"We suspect Mio-sama is currently with Takehiko-sama, wherever they may be." Kimiko clucked her tongue distastefully.

"How bothersome that boy of mine is." She said venomously. Ino blinked in surprise. Wasn't he her son? Why did she speak down on him like that? Kimiko must've seen Ino's expression, and misinterpreted it. "Oh, Yagato-san, I'm very sorry about this. My son can be such an idiotic fool when it comes to visitors. He prefers to spend his time with his third wife, Mio-san. Takehiko hardly cares for anything political, much less honourable."

"Oh, no need to apologize. I'm sure he will come around once he beings to mature." Ino supplied, trying to lighten the mood. A shrill noise escaped her lips, and Ino jumped.

"Mature? That boy should've ascended the throne years ago!" She complained. Ichiro chuckled nervously, trying to calm his wife.

"Now, now Kimiko. It would not do well to unload all our troubles onto Yagato-san." He said, before turning to address the maid. "Please find Chouko-san and ask her to allow Yagato-san to borrow a kimono." Ino started to protest. "It's not trouble at all, Yagato-san. Tomorrow I will see to it that you have proper clothing of your own. It would not to well to continue walking around in the kimono you have on now."

He didn't let her get a word in edgewise, and soon enough Ino found herself alone in an outdoor hot spring converted into a, open-air bathhouse. An exquisite kimono was hung on a kimono rack just along the walls, and Ino had already stripped down to nothing and stepped into the soothing spring. Like magic, the hot water loosened all the knots in her back, allowing her to relax.

"Ino."

The kunoichi barely muffled her squeal, but turned to see her teammate, Shikamaru, hanging from a tree.

"Shikamaru!" She whispered furiously. "Don't ever do that again!" He chuckled softly, landing on the dirt floor to near her. Ino tried to cover herself as much as possible, the fog helping her. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be gathering information, and patrolling and all that?" He shrugged.

"Actually, I've been tailing you for a while now, ever since you left the medic's house." His eyebrows furrowed. "It seems like this 'Takehiko' isn't liked much by his own mother." Ino shook her head.

"No, I don't suppose he is. I've met his first wife, Masuyo Chouko. Very timid and quiet, like most noble women. According to what I was able to gather from talking to her, she married Takehiko for politics sake. The only one who hasn't is Masuyo Mio, Takehiko's third wife." Ino said, relaying the information she was able to uncover.

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

"It's been practically impossible so far, since he's off with Mio somewhere and no one can find him."

Shikamaru snorted.

"No wonder he isn't the Daimyo yet. Ungrateful." Ino giggled.

"Yagato-sama? The Lord Daimyo asks that you join him for dinner in ten minutes. Would you like me to come help you get ready?"

Ino's eyes widened, and she quickly shooed Shikamaru away before addressing the maid.

"Oh! Yes, thank you, that would be wonderful." Ino said, reverting back to her hushed voice. Shikamaru's chakra signature was evidently still there, lingering in the trees. There were three maids waiting for her by the wall near her kimono. That area was not fogged, so Shikamaru would surely get an eyeful. But alas, this was a mission, and her modesty was not something Ino could afford to keep.

With as much dignity as she could muster, knowing her teammate of six years was in the trees watching her, Ino slipped gracefully out of the springs, allowing herself to be dried off by one of the maids. They carefully helped put her kimono on, tying it beautifully for her and securing her hair in an elaborate hairstyle. The maids worked fast and efficiently, completing everything in a matter of minutes.

"If you would please follow us to the dining room." One of the maids said, bowing. Ino nodded.

"Of course." And trailed behind two of the maids. She could still feel Shikamaru's chakra signature, shadowing her every move. It made her a feel a little better, knowing that if something went wrong he was there for backup.

* * *

"More sake, Takehiko-san?" Ino asked sweetly, her bottle of rice wine poised delicately to pour into the young prince's cup.

"Please, Izumi-chan! Call me Takehiko-kun, there are no need for formalities." He said, grinning at her lecherously. She could feel Mio, his third wife, shooting glares into the back of her head. Ino pretended like she didn't notice, giggling and pouring sake into his cup.

"Of course Takehiko-kun. I'm flattered that you would allow me this honour." Ino told him, setting the sake bottle on the table. He took drank it all in one sip, his cheeks flushed red. '_Perfect_.' Ino thought. He was tipsy. If he became easily drunk, then this mission would be a piece of cake… Well, except for a certain wife of his.

"Take-kun, let's go back to our room." Mio whined, purposely setting herself between Ino and Takehiko. As a blatant show of ownership, Mio seated herself rather provocatively on Takehiko's lap, her kimono gaping open to reveal large amounts of cleavage. If Ino were to compare, hers were definitely bigger, but she kept them covered like a proper noble. Mio, however, had a decent sized bust and flaunted it with loose kimono's. "I'm getting tired." Takehiko grinned at his wife.

"Of course Mio-chan! But I promised Natsumi-chan I would be accompanying her tonight." He said, thinking. Mio redirected his attention back to her.

"Please, Take-kun? Doesn't your wife take priority over your concubine, who is just some worthless farm girl?" Mio said, trailing her fingertips down his chest. "I don't want her grubby paws dirtying my precious Take-kun." She cooed, leaning close to him. Mio made sure Ino was watching, and gently blew into Takehiko's ear. Ino was watching them apathetically.

'_This woman…_'

"Oh, alright Mio-chan! Since you insist…" With another lecherous grin, Takehiko led Mio out of the dining room. "Oh, you!" He jabbed his finger at a maid, who gasped when he looked at her. "Go tell Natsumi that I won't be needing her company tonight. And be quick about it!" With a bow and a stumble, the poor defenceless maid ran off to do Takehiko's bidding. The two of them left the dining room quickly, and the door slid shut as they left. Ichiro breathed a sigh of relief as his son left.

"I'm so sorry Yagato-san. I really don't know how he ended up like this." Ichiro apologized, bowing. Ino merely giggled, shaking her head.

"No, no. It's perfectly all right. It gives him a bit of a charm, I think." Ino said, needing to hint the beginnings of her fascination with their son. She covered the bottom half of her face, pretending to blush. "I'm sure he was just a bit tipsy from the alcohol." Everyone knew that was a lie though, since he'd been like that before the sake was brought out. Ino stood, pretending to yawn. "I'm sorry, Lord Daimyo, Lady Daimyo. I'm feeling a bit weary." Ichiro stood immediately.

"Oh, of course! With everything that's happened today, I'm sure you are. Would you like a maid to lead you to your room?" He asked. Ino shook her head.

"No, no. I'm quite fine. My mother has always told me I have excellent memory." Ino said, smiling. "I'm sure I'll be able to find my way back quite easily." Ichiro looked hesitant, but Ino's dazzling smile reassured him. "If I need help, I'll be sure to ask." With another bow, Ino shuffled out of the room.

* * *

Ino found her way back to her room quite easily, as she had already remembered the map of the palace. As soon as the door slid shut, Shikamaru appeared in front of her, his face lit by the moonlight coming in from the balcony. She could tell by his glittering dark eyes that he was worried, unmistakably so.

"Shikamaru…" Ino whispered.

"I don't like him." He suddenly growled out, his eyes narrowing. "Not a bit. I can just tell he's a slime ball." Ino sighed exasperatedly, pushing past him to kneel down on the already laid out futon.

"There isn't anything we can do about that, Shikamaru." Ino told him softly. "He's our target, so he's the man whom I'll be the concubine to."

Shikamaru would've retorted, if it weren't for the rap at the door.

"Yagato-sama? The Lord Daimyo has requested for us to help you into your nightclothes. May we come in?"

Shikamaru had already blended into the shadows with Ino's warning, so she obliged and allowed the maids to come in. They were carrying a single white robe. Quick and professional, the three maids (different ones from the bath) had untied her obi and were carefully undressing her. Ino tried to keep her blush under control, since she knew Shikamaru was very close by, and still watching. Not to mention, the room was practically shrouded in shadows, and some of them flickered across her nude body. As Shikamaru's teammate, Ino knew what kind of relationship Shikamaru had with the shadows.

They generally followed his command, especially during times of night. When his shadow touched others, they naturally became his and followed his commands until he left. It was kind of unnerving, the thought that Shikamaru might be controlling the shadows dancing over her pale skin.

"Permission to speak, Yagato-sama?" One of the maids asked timidly, tense like Ino would snap at her. The kunoichi in disguise was a little surprised, but complied.

"Go right ahead." Ino said, smiling softly at the girl. The maid blushed.

"Thank you Yagato-sama. I just wanted to say that Yagato-sama has a very nice body." She said meekly. "It looks nothing like Chouko-sama, or Kotone-sama's body." She began to blush. "I… I very much wish I had what you have, Yagato-sama. Maybe even something remotely similar to Mio-sama's would suffix." The two other maids shot her a stern glance, but Ino's curiosity was piqued.

"Mio-sama?" Ino questioned. The maid nodded, still working on Ino's complicated hair.

"Hai, Yagato-sama. Mio-sama's body is much like yours, but I'd have to say yours is a little better." Ino raised a brow, but said nothing more. The three maids quickly finished, draping the white robe over Ino as the last task. They quickly exited the room, and Ino soon felt Shikamaru come to stand beside her again.

"Mio, huh?" Ino whispered. She turned to meet Shikamaru's eyes. He sighed, muttering his catchphrase under his breath.

"I'm on it."

Ino smiled and padded her way over to the futon, lying down on it. Shikamaru lazily took the remaining spot she left on the futon and yawned.

"I'll be gone in the morning." He told her. "You sure you can last without me?" Ino scoffed.

"Please. I can so handle this on my own. I _am _a kunoichi, y'know." Shikamaru smirked.

"Right, right. Well, night Ino." He said.

"Mm. Night Shika-kun." With a dainty yawn, Ino sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep. A few moments later, there was some shuffling on Shikamaru's side, but Ino paid it no heed.

"Sweet dreams, troublesome woman." She heard Shikamaru whisper, and something lightly brushed across her forehead. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, with a blush gracing her cheeks, Shikamaru was already gone.

* * *

A/N Yes! I know that took an incredibly LONG amount of time! I'm really sorry! I've been busy, and I got a huge writer's block. Not to mention, my writing style has improved (or changed?) since I last began writing this. Hopefully I'll be able to make it better for the rest of the story. And hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon! With me, though, I highly doubt that. (Sweatdrop)

**Japanese Glossary**

Kimono: Traditional Japanese dress  
Daimyo: A lord of an area of land (or in this case, a village)  
(Name)-sama: A suffix used to a person you hold in high regards, or someone with power.  
(Name)-chan: A suffix used to address someone younger then you, or used between very close female friends.  
(Name)-san: A suffix used to address someone politely.  
Kunoichi: Female ninja  
Sake: A Japanese alcoholic beverage. (Rice wine)  
Futon: A mattress used as a bed by the Japanese  
Obi: The sash used to hold the kimono together

**Name Meanings**

Kimiko: "Noble/empress/senior child" or "truth child"  
Chouko: "Butterfly child"  
Izumi: "Fountain/spring"  
Kaede: "Maple"  
Mio: "Beautiful, cherry blossom, thread"


	5. Chapter 5: The Ambassador of Suna

**Mission Oruma**

**Chapter 5: The Ambassador of Suna**

Two weeks had passed since Ino had moved into the palace of the Masuyo family. Mio had still remained cold, and flaunted her high status and ownership to Takehiko every chance she got. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop her precious husband from falling completely and totally in love with 'Yagato Izumi'. It was only a matter of time before he would ask her to be his concubine.

Shikamaru was able to get some information on Mio, but not much. All he was able to scrounge was that she was foreign to this village, randomly settling in Ensu a few years ago. She was a geisha; a performer. That was how Takehiko discovered her. She was performing in the town square, and he just happened to be passing by. He fancied her, and eventually began to court her. Without his parent's permission, Takehiko had a small wedding ceremony with her, and she officially moved into the palace a few months later. She's been his wife for a year or two, and according to some of the maids, they've always acted like newlyweds.

Ino wasn't worried about Mio today, though. She was actually twittering with excitement, because they were holding a large banquet to celebrate Shikamaru's arrival.

Well, technically 'Tadahashi Sora', the ambassador of Suna's, arrival.

Ino was absolutely ecstatic. She wouldn't have to worry about them being caught talking to each other! She would speak with him in public, though with whispered voices. She was sure Shikamaru was also happy with the ability to walk freely in the palace, no longer having to sneak around. However, at the same time, Ino was a little anxious.

Ever since that night he kissed her forehead (and she knew he did!), he's been doing more bold and daring things since. Just last night, he spent hours lying in bed with her, just stroking the soft skin of her thigh. And Ino bet he knew she was awake too! When he touched her, Ino's breath started to quicken a little, and she felt him pause. Ino desperately tried to resume the steady flow of breathing, and Shikamaru chuckled to himself and continued stroking her thigh.

Oooh! That man was infuriating! He kept giving her mixed signs. At night, when she was 'sleeping', he was treating her like she was his most precious thing in the entire world, and then when she was awake he'd prod and poke at her buttons until she stormed off in a fit. Ino almost felt like banging her head against the wall, especially since his actions were starting to make her heart flutter and flop around in her chest.

* * *

"Are you excited, Yagato-san?"

"Oh, yes Lord Daimyo! I've heard about the ambassador of Suna, and I'm so very thrilled to have the chance to meet him." She exclaimed. Ichiro chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He replied.

They both quieted once the doors of the ballroom opened, and Shikamaru strolled in, alone, wearing a dark blue kimono and grey hakama pants. When Ino laid eyes on him, a brilliant blush spread over her cheeks, even seeping out to other parts of her face. Instead of looking like his bored, Shikamaru self, he looked confident and ready to take a challenge on. His eyes were focused and stared right into your eyes, almost like he was uncovering all your deepest darkest secrets. His lips were not in their customary scowl; instead one of the corners of his lips was turned up, in a smirk.

"Tadahashi Sora, welcome to Ensu Village! I am Masuyo Ichiro, the Daimyo. It is an honour to have you with us." Ichiro bowed, and Shikamaru followed suit.

"Likewise, Lord Daimyo." Shikamaru answered. "I hope to have an enjoyable stay here in Ensu." His voice was clear, and not low like he was mumbling. It rang across the entire banquet, and made Ino's heart skip a beat. Shikamaru's eyes flickered to rest of Ino's form, and he smiled.

Ino was wearing a beautiful lilac kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. Her obi was a light pink, tied into a sophisticated bow. The maids put light make-up on her, but her hair was magnificently done up in a complicated style.

"My lady, you look very beautiful." Shikamaru said to Ino, stepping up to offer his hand. Ino blushed, placing her (much smaller) hand in his. He knelt, softly brushing his lips against the skin of her knuckles. The fleeting touch sent shivers down her spine. "I fear my heart has been stolen with a mere glimpse of your beauty." Ino gasped a little; astonished that Shikamaru would spout such poetic things. She desperately tried to get herself back under control.

"What… bold things you say." Ino replied, still flustered. "But I'm sure there must be one other here whom catches your fancy." Bits and pieces of her etiquette training began to come back to her. "For I am not the only one that radiates beauty." Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head and still not released his hand.

"Ah, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?" Shikamaru reminded her, letting his lips trail across her knuckles. "And to my eyes, you are the one who holds my heart. You, and you only."

Ino flushed a prettier red, and Shikamaru turned to Ichiro.

"I hope you don't mind too much, Lord Daimyo, but could I request a seat beside my lady?" Shikamaru asked, smiling at Ino. Ichiro practically beamed.

"Oh no trouble at all." He answered. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Excellent." He turned back to Ino. "Now, my lady, I have yet to ask your name. You must know of mine already, but I am still elusive as to yours." Ino bowed to Shikamaru, painfully trying to keep up with his charade.

"Yagato Izumi, I am called."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Izumi-san. A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." Still maintaining that perfectly gorgeous smile, Shikamaru led Ino to the table, helping her sit comfortably on the cushion. It wasn't long before everyone was seated at the table, the food already eaten and the sake brought out for the men. Mio, to Ino's pleasure, was desperately trying to distract Takehiko's attention from Ino and Shikamaru.

"More sake, Tadahashi-sama?" Ino asked, still blushing a pretty pink. Just like the first day she met Takehiko, Ino was holding the sake bottle delicately, getting ready to pour some in Shikamaru's small cup. He sent a dazzling smile at her (almost making Ino drop the bottle in shock).

"That would be very much appreciated, Izumi-san." Shikamaru said, and Ino did as she was told. Shikamaru took a small sip, and Ino wondered why he didn't seem tipsy at all. She supposed it ran in the family, as her father, Shikamaru's father, and Chouji's father often went out for drinks in their youth. "Excellent sake, Lord Daimyo." Shikamaru complimented, nodding his head. Ichiro laughed.

"Thank you Tadahashi-san. This particular one is quite strong, I hope you don't mind." Ichiro said, a little pink in the cheeks. Takehiko was much more drunk than his father, but somehow managed to keep glaring at Shikamaru. None of the ladies had taken a sip of the alcohol.

"No, no, not at all. This is exactly my type of sake." Shikamaru said, chuckling. He took a few more sips, and clunked his cup a little noisily onto the table. Ino supposed he was trying to act a little intoxicated. People would get suspicious if he wasn't fazed by strong alcohol. Ino did her duty and poured more sake into his cup. Shikamaru took one more sip, and suddenly took her hand. He kissed her fingers.

"T-Tadahashi-sama?" Ino stuttered, this time not entirely acting. Shikamaru, as his normal self, never did anything very bold. He was always aloof, opting to remain silent and merely observe. This new Shikamaru freaked her out a bit, and made her heart flop. Sure, he did pretty bold things when she was 'sleeping', but he never did anything bold to her when she was awake.

"You have beautiful eyes, Izumi-san. They're almost like the endless blue sky; I could get lost in them." He said to me huskily. Ino stifled a gasp, Shikamaru's face too close for her comfort. Kotone and Chouko were both blushing brightly, envious of Ino's position. Ichiro was still grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Takehiko was growling under his breath about other men moving in on his territory. Mio was pouting openly, still shooting glares at Ino, and Kimiko was about ready to die with embarrassment.

"A-ah, t-thank you Tadahashi-sama." Ino said, losing grasp of her noble demeanour again. How did he do that? "Y-your eyes are quite fascinating themselves." Shikamaru's smirk turned predator, and Ino had a feeling she said something she shouldn't have.

"Oh? Please, elaborate Izumi-san." Shikamaru said, leaning closer, his free hand reaching up to caress her cheek. Ino's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"A-ah… well…"

"No need to be shy, Izumi-san." Shikamaru told her breathily, smirking. Ino gulped.

"Your eyes are… like shadows." Ino whispered, her eyes glazing over as words she never could have been able to string together burst from her lips. "They entice me, luring me into their bottomless depths until they have a firm grasp on everything that I am, and everything I will become." Ino blinked, realizing what she just said and blushing a fiery red. Shikamaru seemed a bit surprised as well, until a great laugh burst from his lips.

"Izumi-san, you have a way with words." Shikamaru said, lifting her hand to place a kiss there once more. "Your words are beautiful alone, yet coupled with your harmonic voice, it can lure any man, strong of willpower or not, to crumble before you." Takehiko, not one to be one-upped, quickly grabbed Mio's arm and forced her to stand.

"Yes, well Mio has the body of a Goddess, and her dance will put any flower to shame." He said, signalling Kotone to begin playing her yamatogoto (an ancient Japanese instrument similar to the Chinese zither) and waving at Mio to begin dancing. The third wife flushed angrily, but obediently followed her husband's orders and began to dance sensually. As a show of defiance to Takehiko, and to spite Ino, Mio danced closely to Shikamaru, baiting him with her eyes.

Ino concluded that she was good, very good. Mio was very flexible, and her body moved almost like water. But she struggled to keep her anger in check when she realized Mio was trying to seduce Shikamaru with her dance.

"Magnificent." Shikamaru said when Mio finished, and Ino flushed a bit in irritation. "A most beautiful dance." Shikamaru then stood, his hands tucked into his sleeves. "Well then, I'm afraid it is time for me to retire to bed. If you don't mind, Lord Daimyo, Lady Daimyo." Shikamaru bowed, but then turned to Ino. "Is there any chance I could ask your guidance to my room?" Ino looked at Ichiro and Kimiko, who waved her forward.

"I would be delighted, Tadahashi-sama." Ino said, standing fluidly. She took the arm Shikamaru offered her, and they both left the room together.

* * *

When they reached Shikamaru's room, he abruptly pulled her into his room and shut the door. He was too quick for her to react, but then he pushed her against the wall and crushed his mouth to hers.

"Mmm!' Ino's muffled scream was drowned out by his bruising kiss, and she felt one of his hands loosen her obi. His hand quickly slipped into her kimono, drawing lazy circles on the skin of her thigh like he did the night before. It comforted her, knowing the lazy old Shikamaru she loved was still there under his façade.

Whoa. Wait; hold the phone.

The Shikamaru she loved? Yamanaka Ino did not – I repeat _did not_ – just confess that she loved her lazy bastard of a teammate. Absolutely unthinkable. That was all just a mistake, so let's just redo this part over again, yeah?

It comforted her, knowing the lazy old Shikamaru she cared for was still there under his façade.

That sounds better. _Cared _could be taken several ways, and Ino meant it in the purely platonic way. Really.

"A-ah!" Ino gasped when Shikamaru shifted his attention to the smooth skin of her neck. He trailed his lips up to her ear, and whispered to her.

"Ino. Target is outside the door." He said, before biting the tip of her ear.

"Oh!" Ino trembled, her head falling back to thump against the wall. Her breathing became laboured, and Shikamaru smirked. She figured out his plan.

He wanted to make Takehiko jealous, so he would stake his claim on Ino that much faster.

"Louder Ino." Shikamaru mumbled. He tugged her kimono out a little wider, exposing more flesh for him to map with his tongue. Ino obliged, raising her moans an octave higher. She could now feel Takehiko's small chakra signature fluctuate with anger, and she slowly felt him storm away. Sighing in both relief and disappointment when Shikamaru's hands and lips left her skin, Ino tugged her kimono back together.

Then, she smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He whispered furiously. She glared at him.

"Warn me the next time you decide to put me on exhibition!" She snapped at him. Shikamaru's eyes softened, and her pulled her into a hug. "Shika?"

"Sorry." He mumbled. Shikamaru suddenly pulled back. "You should go to your room. I'll see you in the morning." Then, almost coldly, he turned his back on her. Ino wanted to reach out to him, but hesitated.

"Right." She whispered softly, and turned to exit the room. Ino paused at the door. "I'm sure… I'm sure Takehiko will ask me to be his concubine tomorrow. Like always, Shikamaru, your plans work out great." She stepped out of the room, sliding the shoji door closed behind her with a soft thump.

Unbeknownst to her slowly disappearing back, the shadows flickered angrily in Shikamaru's room.

* * *

A/N Wow, not bad. I actually didn't take forever for this chapter. Now if only inspiration for the next chapter would come quickly...

**Japanese Glossary**

Geisha: An entertainer paid to entertain clients or customers (not sexual activities)  
(Name)-san: A suffix used to address someone politely.  
Daimyo: Lord of an area of land (in this case, a village)  
Kimono: A traditional Japanese dress (worn by both men and women in Japan)  
Hakama: The wide-legged pants worn over a kimono by men (samurai are commonly seen wearing it)  
Obi: The belt used to hold a kimono together  
Sake: A Japanese alcoholic beverage (rice wine)  
(Name)-sama: A suffix used to a person you hold in high regards, or someone with power.  
Yamatogoto: A string instrument played by the Japanese. Its very similar to the Chinese Zither (also a string instrument)  
Shoji: The customary door used by the Japanese. Its a sliding door.

**Name Meanings**

Kotone: "Harp sound"  
Sora: "Sky"


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Mission Oruma**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Ino awoke the next morning with a slight chill, shivering in her thin yukata. Her window was open, and she realized that the soft wind was gently blowing snowflakes into her room. Quickly wrapping herself in a heavier, warmer kimono robe, Ino rushed to the window to peek outside. She saw blankets of white snow covering the ground and trees, looking like one giant pillow. With a little squeal, Ino hurriedly closed her window and began to dig out warmer clothes.

Her handmaids helped her put her kimono on, leading her out into the hallway and trailing behind her dutifully. When they had entered her room, Ino quickly reversed back into her timidly smiling face, pretending like she had not seen the snow outside her window. As she approached the dining room, Ino could hear the hushed chatter and the excited tones behind those voices.

"Yagato-san! Good morning, good morning!" Kotone exclaimed, before grinning sheepishly when Kimiko sent her a disapproving stare. She was Takehiko's second wife, and married him for the exact same reason Chouko did. Though a little more outspoken and enthusiastic than Chouko, they were both still good friends and had come to love each other as sisters.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Yagato-san?" Chouko asked, pouring her a small cup of tea. Kimiko was busily trying to relieve Ichiro's hangover, soothing him in a soft voice and gentle words. Kotone was plucking her yamatogoto, hoping music would help her father-in-law. Takehiko and Mio were absent, apparently still in bed together in the early morning. But Ino noticed Shikamaru was suspiciously missing.

"It was very refreshing." Ino told Chouko, before her eyes darted around the room carefully. "Ah… Tadahashi-sama seems to be missing. Is he still slumbering?" She asked. Kotone giggled, winking slyly at Ino, who blushed prettily.

"He's an early riser, it seems." Kotone said, the musical notes never faltering even as she talked. "He was already leaving when I came here to eat breakfast. I believe he said something about the dojo." Chouko suddenly grew red in the face as Kotone giggled again. "Chouko saw him in the dojo a few minutes ago." Ino blinked at the first wife, tilting her head. Chouko covered her face with her kimono sleeve.

"He is… very beautiful when he trains." Chouko whispered. Kotone grinned largely. It was mischievous, almost predatory.

"She means she saw his chest."

Ino stifled a giggle, Kimiko and Ichiro only across the table. As his teammate, Ino had seen the young Nara shirtless countless numbers of times (especially during their training sessions). When they had been young teenagers, the sight of his naked torso did nothing to affect her (although he was always thoroughly embarrassed when she saw it). However, as the years went on, Ino began to notice the subtle changes. Shikamaru grew from being a short, lanky kid, to a tall, lean young adult. Soon enough, Ino found herself catching glimpses of his toned abs, his six-pack glittering with sweat after their several-hour training session.

Though she would never admit it to the man himself, the only reason Ino lost those last few matches of their training sessions was because she kept getting distracted by his attractive chest, and not by her exhaustion.

"Chouko-san, how scandalous!" Ino whispered to the smaller girl, who squeaked in mortification. She and Kotone quickly burst into another round of giggles, before Ino stood. "Aside that, I think I will catch a glimpse of this torso myself." Ino said. Chouko and Kotone inaudibly gasped, before standing up after their friend.

"Ooh, I want to come too!" Kotone said, giggling. "I didn't get to see it!" Chouko, however, was protesting.

"I don't think that's a good idea Yagato-san! He's busy training. We wouldn't want to interrupt him." Kotone and Ino brushed her off, heading in the direction of the dojo. "Mou, Yagato-san, Kotone-chan!" Chouko exclaimed, rushing after them.

The two girls merely laughed as they waited for her to catch up.

* * *

"Heavenly." Kotone sighed, peeking through the shoji door. Ino muffled her giggles, glancing at Shikamaru's upper body. Chouko was covering her eyes and hiding behind Ino, absolutely mortified that he would find them. Alas, the shadow user already knew they were there, having picked up their chakra signatures a while ago.

"Absolutely _divine_." Ino added on, pretending to swoon with desire. Kotone and Ino giggled in unison. Ino felt Chouko tug at her kimono sleeve, still shaking at the thought of being discovered doing something so… so indecent! Peeping! That's what she was doing! (Although technically, only Ino and Kotone were doing that, rather shamelessly I might add.)

"We should probably go now." Chouko said, still blushing a fiery red. "You've seen his… his… t-torso, so we can leave, right?" Kotone reluctantly backed away, tapping her cheek. She sighed, smoothing her kimono to make sure there were no wrinkles of ruffles that would look bad. In a nobles world, appearance meant everything.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting a little hungry again anyway." Kotone said. "Coming, Yagato-san?" Ino lingered near the open doorway, before waving them off with a perfectly manicured hand. She had not turned to look at them, still gazing into the dojo with a far-away look in her eyes.

"I think I'll stay for a little while longer." Ino commented, and Kotone giggled before walking off with Chouko.

"Alright, but don't get caught" were her last words to the kunoichi-in-disguise. Once Ino was absolutely sure that they were gone, she slid the shoji door open and stepped inside the dojo. Shikamaru halted in mid-kata, sending her an exasperated glance. The sweat from his workout still lingered on his skin, though not dripping to the floor. Rather it was a light sheen of perspiration, making his skin seemingly glitter in the light.

"I thought they'd never leave." He drawled, picking up his sword and sliding it through his belt. Ino smirked, walking closer to him and crossing her arms. Her body itched to join him in his training, to feel her blood thrum through her veins and her muscles ache in satisfaction. However, trying to display herself as a proper noble prevented her from doing such things.

"Can you blame them? The only chest they've been allowed to see is Takehiko's, and I shudder to think of what _his _looks like." Ino said, folding her arms properly in her kimono sleeves. "Alright change of topic. It's snowing outside!" Shikamaru blinked, but then his face split into a grin. He chuckled, grabbing his kendogi and putting it on. Ino was a little relieved, but also a little disappointed when the sight of his bare chest was covered by his kendogi.

"I'll meet you outside of your window, after everyone goes to sleep." He said, walking out of the dojo with Ino trailing behind him. She almost squealed in excitement. Instead, Ino settled for a light giggle and a swift kiss on the cheeks. She quickly shuffled off in the direction of the dining room, a tiny bounce in her step.

"Thanks Shika!"

He just smiled.

* * *

"_Ino!"_

"_**No!**__ I don't wanna play with a yucky boy!" Three-year old Yamanaka Ino shouted, her mouth set in a firm pout. "I wanna stay home with momma, and bake a pretty pink cake! And play ninja with daddy!" She bounced up and down on her heels, crossing her arms stubbornly and glaring up at her mother. Unfortunately, it only served to make her look even cuter than she was a couple seconds ago._

"_Ino honey, don't talk back to your mother." Yamanaka Inoichi said, his voice stern and scolding. Ino began to sniffle, clinging to her father's leg._

"_But papa! I don't wanna go play with a boy! They're icky, and they never wanna play my games!" She exclaimed, squealing when her father picked her up in his arms. He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest that made her giggle despite the fact she was supposed to be angry with him. Ino loved her papa very much, but she __**really **__didn't want to go play with the young Nara boy._

"_You'll take those words back in a couple years, princess." Inoichi said, laughing. "But for now, I'll cherish the moment. Sorry sweetie, but you have to go play with Shikamaru for a few hours. When you get back, I'll make sure to give you the biggest slice of cake, okay?" He said, striking a deal with her. Ino's eyes got very wide._

"_Even bigger than papa's?" She asked in a hushed voice, like they were never allowed to speak of such things. Inoichi let another chuckle pass through his lips, and he kissed his little girl's forehead._

"_As big as mommy's temper." He said in the same hushed voice. Ino gasped, using one of her tiny hands to cover her mouth in shock, just like her mother taught her to._

"_That's big." Sighing, Yamanaka Hana plucked her little darling daughter out of Inoichi's spoiling arms, giving them both a stern gaze._

"_Alright then. Ino, go put your jacket on; the Nara's will be here any minute. You and Shikamaru will go out to play, and we will be here at home talking with Mr. and Mrs. Nara, okay Ino?" Her mother, Hana, asked her, a pale blue apron fastened over her waist. Ino bobbed her head in a nod, and scampered off to grab her autumn jacket._

"_Alone? Are you sure Hana?" Ino heard her father ask worriedly to her mother._

"_Shikamaru is a smart boy. He knows when to come home, and he'll make sure to keep Ino out of trouble. Yoshino promised me that much." Hana answered, her tone resolute and unwavering. It was almost daring Inoichi to raise a voice against the arrangement, but he knew better than to doubt his own wife. So naturally, like your average whipped husband, he kept his mouth shut._

_The doorbell then rang, and Ino proclaimed she was going to go get it. Upon opening the door (a little difficultly, I might add), Ino found herself picked up and swung around by her Uncle Shikato. Shikamaru was holding onto his mother's hand, looking with apathetic eyes as his father greeted the young Yamanaka._

"_Hey there Ino baby!" He said, throwing her a little in the air. "How is the pretty princess doing?" Ino giggled, wrapping her arms around Shikato's neck and giving him a big hug. Though most kids found the Nara to be very scary, Ino definitely thought otherwise. To her, he was a big cuddly teddy bear and her favourite uncle, along with Uncle Chouza._

"_Ah, Shikato, Yoshino. Come in, we were just about to get started." Hana said, putting a few baking utensils on the counter and smiling. Shikamaru let go of his mother's hand, allowing her to put on the apron offered by Hana. Shikato put Ino down, greeting his teammate Inoichi with a nod and a handshake. Totally bored, the young Nara leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Ino blinked, noticing him and waddling over to where he was. The adults suddenly quieted down, listening in on the youngster's conversation._

"_I'm Ino. What's your name?" She asked, tilting her head. Her large, blue doe-like eyes studied him curiously, as she had never seen a boy her own age before, let alone talked to them. Ino was the epitome of cute, with her pursed lips and her puppy eyes, not to mention the pale blond hair in adorable pigtails. Her mother had woken her up earlier than usual to do her hair. She had said it was a special day, but Ino could only tilt her head in confusion._

"_Shikamaru." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. Ino's forehead scrunched up in thought. Her mouth seemed to be trying to pronounce his name. She appeared to give up after the third try, though._

"_That's too hard to pronounce!" Ino exclaimed, placing her hands on her waist as if daring him to contradict her. "So I'm going to call you Shika, 'kay?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but shrugged to let her have her way. Getting into a fight with a girl who he just met was too troublesome._

"_Whatever." He mumbled. There was as sigh of relief from behind Ino, and Shikamaru concluded it was by his parents and Ino's parents. They were relieved that Ino didn't blow up after she met him, which was usually a good thing. Yoshino then stepped forward, a purple apron tied around her waist. She grabbed Ino and Shikamaru's hands, linking them together with a smile._

"_Now then, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, its time for you to get going. Have fun, okay? And be safe." With that, the wife of Nara Shikato quickly kissed her son's forehead (despite his blush) and Ino's as well (who beamed) and sent the two off. "Make sure to get home on time!" Were her last words as the two three year olds disappeared around the corner._

_Ino hummed, looking around at all the different sights she got to see as Shikamaru led her farther and farther away from her home. Usually, she was only allowed to go out when her mother or father, or some other adult was there with her. This time, it was only her and Shikamaru, which was strange because he was her age, though a lot quieter._

_After awhile she realized he had stopped at the top of a hill, and she cooed at the prettily coloured leaves falling from their branches. They came in shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. She grabbed a bunch, throwing them in the air and laughing heartily. It was only a few minutes later did she realize that her companion was lying on the ground, eyes closed. Curious as to what he was doing; Ino ambled over to him, plopping down beside him._

"_Whatcha doin'?" She asked in her sweet voice, which was tinged with curiosity. Shikamaru sent her a glance from the side of his eye, shrugging._

"_Taking a nap." He said. "Mom woke me up early, so I didn't get to sleep in." Ino hummed, deciding to join him and lying down with her hands folded delicately in her lap. Unfortunately, the Yamanaka began to get a little restless and opened her eyes, only to gasp at what she saw. Excited, Ino reached over to shake the young Nara._

"_Shika, Shika! Look up at the sky!" Ino said, giggling and pointing at the clouds drifting above them. Grudgingly, the boy did as he was told and surveyed the endless blue sky with as much enthusiasm as a panda bear. Ino was animatedly pointing out a bunch of cloud-shaped objects. He quietly listened to her babble on about clouds shaped like her hairpin, or her doll, or even words she thought were words._

_Quickly enough, Ino got tired and closed her eyes to sleep. She didn't seem to notice the flaky white dot fluttering from above until it landed gently on her nose, melting to water. With another gasp, Ino sat up to reach for one, frowning when it didn't stay in her hand and melted. Shikamaru was watching her through bored eyes, but he sat up as well._

"_Shika, what are these?" Ino asked, trying to catch another one. Just like the one before it, the little white dot melted in her hand, creating a small wet spot in the middle of her palm. Ino rubbed it away, frowning through her small mouth before stretching her hand out to reach for another one. She was stopped when Shikamaru grabbed her hand, his expression set in the customary frown she found when she first saw him._

"_Don't bother." He said. "They're called snowflakes, and they'll turn to water when they touch you." Ino blinked. Her blue eyes flickered to the little wet spot in her hand, and she rubbed it with the finger of her other hand. _

"_Why?"_

"_Cause they're snowflakes. They're kinda like ice."_

"_But ice doesn't melt until you hold it for a long time." And Ino would know, she had tried holding the ice cube from her freezer once, because her hands were hot and her mother said to roll an ice cube in her hands._

"_Well this is like a really tiny ice cube, and your hand to it seems like a really hot oven." He mumbled, trying his best to find something to compare it to. Ino nodded her head, looking at all the snowflakes falling around her._

"_I want one." Ino mumbled, trying to catch one again, but sighing when she failed. For most of the few hours, Ino just attempted to pluck snowflakes out of the sky, while Shikamaru looked up at the sky, watching the clouds and the snowflakes falling._

_That is, until Ino wanted to go home._

"_You can't!" Shikamaru had told her stubbornly, dragging her back to the hill with surprisingly strong hands. Ino had struggled every step of the way. It irked her, knowing that this yucky boy was a lot stronger than her, not to mention he was bossing her around! Ino __**hated **__being bossed around, especially by someone her age._

"_Why not?!" She shouted, a stubborn pout set on her lips. Shikamaru had no answer._

"_J-just cause!" He said. "My mom said we weren't allowed to go back until five' o'clock! It's only four forty now! And it'll take us ten minutes to walk back to your house. So you only need to wait ten more minutes!" He reasoned. Ino's eyes narrowed in a glare, and she started to struggle in his grip._

"_I don't __**wanna **__wait ten minutes more!" She screamed. "I wanna go __**now**__!" Ino was finally successful in flinging her hands out of Shikamaru's, tears streaming down her face. "I __**hate **__you Shika!" With speed unheard of in a three year old girl, Ino turned and sped off on her own, leaving Shikamaru in her dust, calling after her. _

_She ran, and ran, and ran. Ino ran blindly around the little sector of Konoha, accidentally veering off-road and ending up running past trees and bushes and other plant life. It was only until she opened her blurry eyes did she realize that she was completely and totally __**lost**__. So Ino naturally did what any other child her age would do when they found themselves isolated in the forest (which was really Konoha, but they didn't know that)._

_She cried._

_Big, bawling tears that dripped down her flushed cheeks and landed on the floor in front of her. Her hands were curled up into fists, trying desperately to wipe away the droplets of salty water but not succeeding. After awhile, the sobs drained into sniffles, and the tears stopped coming as frequently. All she could do was sit on the dirt floor, hoping that someone would find her and help her. And someone did._

"_Ino!"_

_Blinking, Ino turned her teary eyes to see Shikamaru running after her with his stubby legs, mouth set in a relieved frown. His hair was littered with leaves and twigs, and dirt stained both of his cheeks. Though he looked worse for wear, Shikamaru was still able to crouch down to Ino's level and fish out his hanky, handing it to her with a little scowl on his face._

"_Here. Use it, so we can go home." He muttered, eyes flickering to the side to avoid hers. Ino stared at him for a long moment, a little gasp escaping her small mouth before an embarrassed pout broke out over her face and she snatched the hanky from him, still bitter. With another little sniffle, Ino cleared away her tears and stood up, brushing off the hand that was graciously offered to her. She was still mad about his insistence earlier by the hill, and merely waited for him to get moving so she could follow him back to her home._

_Shikamaru, being the little genius he was, caught on to her mood and sighed quietly, turning his back to her to begin walking back onto the main road. Obediently, Ino followed, her eyes trained firmly on the ground in front of her. She was only able to tell where Shikamaru was going by listening to his footsteps and having her eyes catch the back of his heels as he walked. When he turned, she would follow a second later, and when he stopped, she caught herself from crashing into him._

"_We're back." She heard him say, and lifted her head to see the familiar brown wood of her front door. Shikamaru was standing, staring at her as if expecting her to push past him and throw the door open. Ino never really was one to disappoint, so she did exactly that._

_Only to be faced with a blinding light and many voices shouting,_

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO-CHAN!!**__"_

_Suddenly Ino felt like a big jerk._

_Before she could do, or say, anything, the young girl was pulled into the house by a bunch of giggling family members and friends, and seated in front of an elaborate pink cake decorated with purple icing. "Happy Birthday Ino" was written with fabulous writing in the middle of the cake, making her mouth drop open a bit and her eyes widen. Beyond the cake were a whole bunch of brightly coloured presents, big and small. Getting caught up in the moment, Ino let a huge smile grace her lips, and she enthusiastically blew out the four candles on her birthday cake._

_It was only until her last present was opened, did she realize that most of the adults went on to talk about their adult-things and Ino was left staring at the open door Shikamaru left through. It led to her big backyard, and Ino tilted her head. A small part of her was aching in guilt, since she had yelled at him a few hours earlier. Her mother always told her before to do things without regret, so Ino steeled herself and hopped down from her big chair, shuffling over to the door and peeking outside._

_Shikamaru, being his lazy self, was currently lying on the grass of her backyard, staring up at the stars in the night sky. Ino's mouth set in a firm line, and she waddled out to stand beside Shikamaru, before plopping down on the ground. It was a little wet because of the light layer of snow that had fallen over it. Shikamaru's eyes flickered to look over at her, an eyebrow raised. Ino crossed her arms, her last present still dangling in her hand._

"_I'm sorry." She said loudly, like all Yamanaka did when they confessed they were wrong. "I'm sorry I ran away, and made you look for me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and made you look bad. And I'm sorry that I didn't say thank you when you gave me your hanky. And I wanna say thank you for not getting mad and yelling back at me." And with that, Ino took her present in her hand and held it out for Shikamaru to take. "So I want you to have this."_

_Shikamaru blinked, sitting up with wide eyes._

"_Y-you want me to have your kunai?" She nodded. "B-but dad says you've been wanting for one for… well forever! And you want __**me **__to have it?!" He exclaimed, his eyes now bugging out of their sockets. Ino blushed, grabbing his hand and carefully putting it in his hand, which was only a little bigger than hers. Then, she smiled cheekily at him._

"_Look at it this way." Ino began smugly. "When I get my kunai next year, you can teach me how to use it! And… and I heard my daddy and Uncle Shikato talking. They said your birthday was yesterday, so this is my birthday present to you!" Shikamaru blinked, curling his fingers around the cool metal of the kunai. On the handle was a purple ribbon, to indicate it was Ino's. It wasn't long, so it didn't get in the way, but it was large enough that when one looked at it, they could see the ribbon tied to the handle._

"_But I didn't get you anything for __**your **__birthday…" He mumbled, now feeling guilty himself. Ino blinked, humming as she thought of a compromise._

"_Well…" Ino thought. "How about this. On the first snow day of every year, you have to come get me so we can try to catch snowflakes! Okay?" The Yamanaka girl smiled, holding out her pinky. "Promise?" Shikamaru looked at her pinky, then to her, and then to her pinky again. The Nara laughed, before reaching out with curl his own pinky through hers. A wide smile was dancing on both of their faces that night._

"_Promise."_

* * *

A/N Whew! Done, and done! Chapter six is out people! Now you're probably wondering where this is going. (wink) Well just wait until Chapter 7! That's when the plot _really _thickens! Until then, have fun with this chapter!

**Japanese Glossary**

Yukata: Like a kimono, but thinner and used for sleep and during the summer time, when its really hot.  
Kimono: A traditional Japanese dress. (Can be worn by both men and women)  
(Name)-san: A suffix used to address someone politely.  
Yamatogoto: A string instrument played by the Japanese. Its very similar to the Chinese Zither (also a string instrument)  
(Name)-sama: A suffix used to a person you hold in high regards, or someone with power.  
Dojo: A training area (most of them are indoors). Usually used to teach a style of martial arts.  
Mou: An expression of frustration used by the Japanese  
Kunoichi: Female ninja  
Shoji: The customary door used by the Japanese. Its a sliding door.  
Kata: A moveset used to get trainees familiar with a fighting style or particular move in that martial art  
Kendogi: A training shirt similar looking to the upper half of a kimono. Used worn by people who practice kendo.  
Kunai: A throwing knife used by ninja


End file.
